Galdin Quay
|enemies= |quests= *Chapter 1: Help Dino in his quest, then stay at the hotel *Chapter 14: Head towards Hammerhead *Fishing *Hunts *Cat quest *Dino's quests *Photos *New recipes *Artist in Altissia }} Galdin Quay is a resort area in Final Fantasy XV, close to the Leide region. It is a former fishing village and Niflheim trading port that has had a lot of Altissian influence due to being a direct route to Accordo. Palm trees, bungalows, and the Cygillan Ocean surround the area. It has a spa, a restaurant and a hotel in a building suspended over the water, and a pier with the boat to Altissia. The resort's beach has a fishing spot, a campsite, and a caravan. The Galdin Quay hotel costs a staggering 10,000 gil to stay in, but provides a lucrative double experience multiplier. It is available since Chapter 1, making it a popular stop for those who can afford it until Chapter 9 when the Leville Royal Suite in Altissia becomes available. Angelgard is visible off the coast of Galdin Quay, a mysterious island whose shape resembles wings. In the Royal and Windows Editions, the player can dock the royal vessel at Galdin Quay. Almanac On a bench near the item shop. :Stunning seaside getaway along the Vannath Coast in southern Leide. Known not only for its world-class spa, but also for the exquisite seafood dishes crafted by Mother of Pearl's chef de cuisine, Coctura Arlund. :While the quay currently enjoys its reputation as the kingdom's premier resort, Galdin itself was once a quiet fishing town. That all changed when Niflheim made inroads into Lucian territory some 150 years ago and effectively put all lands outside the Crown City under imperial control. From that time onward, the former fishing village turned into a trading post connecting the Lucian continent with the imperial province of Accordo. :In time, the empire shifted their shipping operations from the sea to the skies, and Galdin's importance as an imperial outpost diminished. What the town lost in strategic value, however, it gained in culture, gleaning heavily from Altissian immigrants drawn to Lucian shores. In that sense, one could say the quay owes its current success to the empire's intervention. Story Prince Noctis and his friends arrive in Galdin Quay to board the ship to Altissia where Noctis is to marry Lady Lunafreya. When they arrive at the pier they find that the Niflheim Empire is stopping the ship from running. The party runs into Ardyn Izunia, whom the party doesn't recognize as the chancellor of Niflheim. Ardyn knows who Noctis is, saying trying to board a ship to Altissia will be futile, and implies that the ceasefire played a part in the blockade by Niflheim. A reporter named Dino Ghiranze recognizes Noctis as the prince and offers to organize a ship if he does him a favor by bringing him a certain a gem. According to the Episode Carbuncle #10, Dino hangs out by the pier to catch the latest news and gossip from those traveling from Altissia, although the true reason may be so he can stay near Coctura Arlund, the chef of the renowned Mother of Pearl restaurant f the resort. The party appeases Dino's request and stays at the hotel, but the morning papers bring grim news: Insomnia has fallen and been occupied by the empire. Disturbed, the party heads back to the Crown City. and Dino at Galdin Quay]] When the long night begins to overrun Eos, Galdin Quay is given enough time to set up a barricade and becomes an outpost for the Hunters and Kingsglaive. It remains the only working dock in Lucis. When Dino and some hunters spot King Regis's royal vessel off the coast of the Quay, Dino informs Talcott Hester. Libertus Ostium and other members of the Kingsglaive go to Galdin Quay to help haul in the boat and fix it up. When power is restored to Galdin Quay, a member of the Kingsglaive heads down to the quay and is greeted by Libertus. They hop on the boat and head to Angelgard. When Noctis awakens after his ten-year sleep in the Crystal, he sails his father's ship from Angelgard island to Galdin Quay only to find the resort abandoned and overrun by daemons. Remains of Dino's and Coctura's clothes are strewn about where they used to stay on the resort. In Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-, Noctis meets Sol at Galdin Quay, who becomes his guide in the world of darkness and fills him in on what has happened during his decade-long absence. Locations Car park The parking area outside has a weapon shop. The resort The resort comprises of the restaurant, hotel, and the docks. In Windows and Royal Editions, the player can dock the royal vessel here. The player can also sit on the pier and gaze at Angelgard. If the player speaks to the masseur, Noctis can get a massage. If the player reads the sign for the spa, his party members suggest they should do it, but Noctis will decline. Mother of Pearl Mother of Pearl restaurant is operated by Coctura Arlund, who is the local tipster for hunters. The menu is expensive but provides good buffs. Ignis Scientia can learn two recipes from eating here. Tenebraen Berry Opera is added to the menu after bringing Coctura Ulwaat Berries obtained from Tony at Cape Caem farm. Beach The beach nearby is part of Vannath Coast. The player can fish at the pier and stay at the caravan or haven, which is much cheaper than staying at the resort or eating at the restaurant here. Staying at the campsite triggers a tour with Gladiolus Amicitia. Stoneshears spawn at the end of the beach, and there is also a mineral deposit here. A Magic Flask is found on the beach near to the resort in Chapter 15. Shops Aldare's Aldare's is a kiosk located by the parking lot, near the bridge that leads to the resort. Culless Munitions - Galdin Culless Munitions is a weapon and accessories vendor operating from a black van at the Galdin Quay parking lot. Bob's Bait Emporium Bob's Bait Emporium is by the Vannath Coast fishing spot at Galdin Quay. It is always open. Quests Fishing There are two fishing spots in the area: one at the beach overlooking the hotel building (Vannath Coast), and a secluded one at the north end of the beach (Galdin Shoals). This was added in the v.1.02 patch. Navyth's last fishing quest, Angler's Nightmare, has Noctis catch the "Devil of the Cygillan" (Murk Grouper). Navyth is found on the beach at Galdin Quay. It is best to be at least level 7 in fishing. The fish won't be visible on the minimap, but it can be found on the fishing spot nearest to Navyth during daytime by casting the line to the middle of the fishing area, or a little to the right. If the player spots a giant fish lurking under the surface, they have found it. Suitable lures are the ones that sink, but an especially good fit is the Burrower: Abyss Worm. It will be a tough battle to reel in the fish, as it will struggle a lot (water is splashing and the controller vibrates). The player must not reel when the fish struggles, but there might only be short windows for reeling as the fish fights back most of the time. Tapping the reel button tends to work better than holding against fish that struggle a lot. Because the fish is so big, it wears down the line fast, and thus the player needs good technique and equipment to catch the fish. Completing the quest yields 5000 EXP along with the Tranquility rod (290 defense). Hunts Cat quest The party can find a hungry cat on the path to the main building. Interacting with it has Noctis promise to feed it with fish he has caught himself. The player can fish at the local fishing spots if they don't have any fish yet. The cat rejects the fish however, but talking to the woman at the restaurant has her cook the fish for the cat. The player can later find the same cat at Cape Caem, again hungry. The player can either feed it premium cat food bought from a shop or return to Galdin Quay to have Monica Elshett cook another fish. Dino's quests The player can access Dino's sidequests from Chapter 2 onwards by returning to Galdin Quay and talking to him. Completing the quests he gives out yields accessories that boost Strength. Photos The player can take a group photo on the parking lot facing toward the resort building. "Eye for Islands" is a quest for Vyv Dorden at Lestallum that becomes available after completing "The Perfect Landscape". Vyv requests a photo of Angelgard taken from Galdin Quay. Completing the quest yields 1,500 EXP and 7,500 gil. Photo Op: Quay becomes available in Chapter 3; when the player drives near Galdin Quay in the Regalia, Prompto will suggest taking a group photo on the hill overlooking the quay. Photo Op: Restaurant is a quest in Windows/Royal Editions of the game, where the player can take a photo off the coast of Galdin Quay from the deck of the royal vessel. New recipes Reading Orienteering Checkpoint F a few steps to the south of the arms vendor on the bulletin board teaches Battered Barramundi. Eating Sea's Bounty Risotto at Mother of Pearl teaches Fisherman's Favorite Paella. Eating Tenebraen Berry Opera (after completing Coctura's quest for Ulwaat Berries, which are obtained from Caem farm in Chapter 8) teaches Memory Lane Pastry. Entry 4: Partners of Oric's Culinary Chronicles is on a bench near the arms vendor at the edge of the parking lot. It teaches Fishsticks on Sticks recipe. Artist in Altissia There is a drawing of Coctura on the counter of her restaurant, drawn by the artist in Altissia. Items ;Before the long night There are two Oracle Ascension Coins to obtain: The Mysterious Stranger throws one to the party in a cut scene, and the player can pick another one up from a small table on the side of the deck. *Fossil Wood x2 (Vannath Coast and the grassy area near the Galdin Shoals fishing spot) *Ancient Dragon Tooth (Galdin Shoals fishing spot) *Greenstone Shard (Galdin Shoals fishing spot) *Sharp Bone (beach north from the Vannath Coast fishing spot) *Fossil Shell x2 (by the palm trees and canoe next to the bridge leading to the resort and on the beach south from the bridge) *Debased Coin (under the bridge leading to the resort) *Metal Scrap x2 (on the bridge and near the north hotel room) *Rusted Bit (pier at the end of the resort) The procurement points around yield Aegir Root and Funguar. The newspaper the party reads at the morning of the mandatory stay at Galdin Quay in Chapter 1 enters the player's key items inventory, and is the means of discovering the date: May 17. ;Chapter 14 In Chapter 14 the player can find a Mega Phoenix in the hotel room and a Power EX at the end of the pier on the beach. ;Post game In Chapter 15/New Game Plus there is a Organyx north along the road (Map), and a Magic Flask on the beach (Image). Enemies The only enemies around are the Stoneshears on the beach. They spawn both day and night. There are no daemons, and no assault craft in the area. Enemies roam the resort in Chapter 14. The player will fight them with Noctis alone. *Goblin (resort) *Tonberry (restaurant) *Garchimacera (hotel room) *Skeleton (hotel room) *Lich (resort) *Naga (resort) *Hobgoblin (bridge) *Iron Giant (beach) *Red Giant (beach) *Black Flan (beach) *Cryonade (grassland) *Master Tonberry (under the stone arch on the beach) *Necromancer (grassland) *Daemonwall (tunnel) Musical themes The background theme to Galdin Quay is simply called "Galdin Quay". It has a "seaside" version and "restaurant" version, the music transitioning seamlessly when the player steps into the restaurant. The transition is based on musical timing, and is set to be in sync with a specific musical accent. This is done so that it wouldn't sound like a simple crossfade, but as if the pianist and drummer were playing the music and made the change organically.https://youtu.be/jtoyunrO62I?t=19m35s Behind the scenes The developers aimed to make it feel like exploring a floating hotel. Noctis's bachelor party at Galdin Quay was in the plans, but Director Hajime Tabata wanted it cut, deeming that it would not be fitting because of the world events surrounding the party's stay there. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Galdin-Quay-Reception-Artwork-FFXV.png|Restaurant area artwork. Galdin-Quay-Hotel-Room-FFXV.png|Room artwork. Galdin-Quay-Sign-Leide-FFXV.png Galdin-Quay-Parking-Lot-FFXV.png Regalia - Galdin Quay.png|Regalia parked in a pier. Noctis - Fishing.png|Fishing close to the resort. Galdin-Quay-Walkway-FFXV.png|Resort. Galdin Quay resort at night from FFXV.png|Nocturnal view. Galdin Quay radio in FFXV.png|Radio. FFXV_resort.jpg|Restaurant. Galdin-Quay-Hotel-Noctis-FFXV.png|Galdin Quay hotel room. Galdin-Quay-Pier-FFXV.png|Pier. Galdin_Quay_Attendant.jpg|Hotel attendant. The Party and Ardyn FFXV.png|The party meets Ardyn at Galdin Quay. FFXV-Beach.png|Beach. Galdin-Quay-Group-Photo-FFXV.png|Group photo. Getting a massage at Galdin Quay from FFXV.png|Massage. Royal vessel in Ch14 in FFXV.png|Dock in Chapter 14. Galdin Quay ocean view in Ch14 from FFXV.png|Ocean view in Chapter 14. Galdin Quay Mother of Pearl in Ch14 from FFXV.png|Mother of Pearl in Chapter 14. Galdin Quay resort in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Resort in Chapter 14. Galdin Quay car park in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Car park in Chapter 14. Party-meets-Ardyn-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png|The restaurant in ''Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition. Etymology A quay is a structure parallel to the shore where ships can dock. Its English name sounds like "golden key". References ru:Причал Галдина Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV